BoJack Horseman Season 4 Episode 2
by strong man
Summary: BoJack has amnesia and has forgotten everything but Mister Peanutbutter and even though he's married, he seems to see BoJack as a sex partner then a friend but Diane and Princess Carolyn are getting curious that their boyfriends sneaking to see each other, their best bet is that the paparazzi doesn't find them or they would be in big trouble


**_This is my first fic of the Netflex show BoJack Horseman, my inspiration for doing this is the one and only WILDWULF cause he did pics of the two doing each other on So furry _**

**_I have now seen the show o Netflex and hopefully someone can upload an episode or two on Utube_**

_**Pairing: **_BoJack/Mister PeanutButter **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **August 26

It was a rainly day in Las Angeles Mister Peanutbutter was taking a walk with a raincoat on until he heard something like crying, it was coming from behind so he walked to the destination and he couldn't believe who it was, it was BoJack but he seemed to have amnesia and was drunk plus he was completely naked

"BoJack...is that you? He said getting on his knees

Who's he? He said unclear of who he was

Mister Peanutbutter smelled him and it was like he hasn't showered in days so he picked him up cause he couldn't just leave him out here

"Can I have a piggie-back ride? He happily responded to the Lab

Uh...sure" He said rather disgusted and BoJack got onto his back then the Lab started to walk to BoJack's house

"I like you...what's your name" He said smiling

"Mister...Peanutbutter" He said while panting then

"PeanutButter...that's a lovely name" He said before burrying hid face into his neck which he didn't like but he was letting it slide this cause he highly respects him

"Won't Diane be piss about this" He said thinking of his wife, good thing her nor anyone else was around and the house was not far either just a couple blocks and up a hill

* * *

><p>Todd Chavez was sleeping on the couch as usual until he heard the door open then close<p>

"Mister PeanutButter...what're you doing here and why is BoJack on your back butt-naked? He asked as apose to not seeing them together

"Look...please don't tell Diane about this" He begged him before he went into bathroom

"Who was that kid Peanutbutter? The horse said

"I'll tell you later" The Lab said before putting him down on the floor and turning on the water

"You have a pretty nice ass" BoJack said to him which gave Peanutbutter a cold shoulder and blushed with embarrassment as being in love with him was one of his deepest and darkest secrets..that and the one where he hates mailmen

Though he blushed, he made a vow to Diane and intented to keep it then he splashed some water on his face causing him to cough the drunklyness away

He blinked twice and his former rival patted his back making him smile

"Thank you...so what in this place?" He said looking all around

"This is where you live" He said

"Wow, I must be freeing rich then" He said vey shocked

"Well...it's getting late..I better head home before my wife hunts me down" He said before walking out the door but was pulled back by BoJack

"Please...don't leave me" The horse begging and Peanutbutter sighed giving it a thought

"Okay, I'll stay but-" He started but was cut completely off by BoJack's kiss and when he grabbed him butt and squeezed it tight, he unlocked his heart like no other...not even Diane but she was out of town but his personality states that he was very loyal but that doesn't mean she has to know...right? plus he's been wanting to get his attention for months now and if this was the only way then so be it

Their toungs licked each other then BoJack's hand reached the Lab's crouch causing Mister PeanutButter to close up on him

"Wait" He said making the horse look at him then he took his hand and guided him to the the bedroom

Once there, BoJack laid on the bed while Peanutbutter locked the door and closed the curtains

"I'm a married man but this feels...right" The Lab before taking off his shirt and undoing his pants revealing his boxers with bones and bowls all around but pulled those down

BoJack went over to him and licked his neck going up causing Peanutbutter to sizzle and moan then the horse put his arms around his neck as well as the dog

They kissed and kept kissing until BoJack pushed him on the bed then got o top of his and started to kiss him more

PeanutButter rubbing his hand through BoJack's hair, he swore that he was in a lost fantasy bit soon got knocked out of it when he felt his legs being raised up

"I love you very much" The horse said as this was his doing then started out slow due to both being new to this sort of thing then gained speed

It wasn't long before Pranutbutter started to whine making BoJack notice and asked if he was okey

"Yeah..your just so big" He said panting and referring to the size of his penis

"Thank you...can I remove you glasses? He asked

"Sure" He said giving him permission cause no one had ever touched his glasses not even his own wife but since they were officially best buddies and possible lovers..he trusted him completely

As he began to take off the glasses that were always on his forehead, se can see that his eyes were just as beautiful as they were when they were on his forehead

"You can go a little faster if you want" He said to BoJack which had should happily grant his wish

Just then, Peanutbutter's mind was racing like a train was going full-speed as he felt BoJack's climax slowly approaching

He the prepared himself, holding the pillow for dear life as he could feel the pressure inside of him build up...face it BoJack had no love attractions to Princess Carolyn whatsoever and besides he seems more interested in Mister Peanutbutter as he is for him by always giving him that sexual look each time he sees him

Suddenly, BoJack busted his load making PeanutButter to scream like hell causing Todd to walked to his room, knocked causing Peanutbutter to nervously respond

"Just a minute" He said looking in the corner of his right eye before kissing his possible boyfriend's cheek and he pulled out of him then the Lab got up from the bed

He went to the closet and picked out one of BoJack's robes, put it on but backwards since he thinks that his ass is sexy then went to answered the door after unlocking it

"Todd...what's up? He said with a smile

"Just wanted to know..what was that screaming? He asked putting his hand behind his head

"That was me... stubbed my foot" He lied with a kinding half-smile then closed the door in his face

"O..key" He said walking away taking his word for it and closed the door before going back to sleeping on the couch

Mister Peanutbutter locked the door back up again and went to set on the bed but BoJack wanted more of him though both had to take a shower to get the sweatiness off so the dog just left for the bathroom making the horse disappointed

"You coming" Peanutbutter said turning his head and holding out a hand causing BoJack's spirit to rise again, got up, went to him the hand in hand they walked to the cleaned up

* * *

><p>Minutes after the water got hot, two flat yellow hands were mounted on the glass as well as steam fogging up the room, Peanutbutter was washing BoJack's back while being fucked<p>

"Mmmmmm" That feels so good" The horse said feeling the dog's hand ran down his back with the shop then Peanutbutter pushed him against the wall finished with the back

"Shsh..."He said putting one finger in his month then licked it tasting his silvia before doing down while cleaning his legs and chest area including his privates

Soon, he felt his own penis throbbing and saw BoJack's long cock then sucked on it causing the horse to gasp for a little then relax

Peanutbutter could already feel the pressure rising and pulled out at the last minute, letting the second load come off all over his chest

"Mmmmmm" He said as he smeared it on his nipples then got up and put both arms around him and made-out with him making BoJack to put both hands on his ass

Their hearts were now connected with each other like

"I'll always be with you" Peanutbutter whispered in his ear, he didn't even think about Diane at the time when the sex started

BoJack blushed while smiling before hugging him tightly making circles around his ass when Peanutbutter was doing the same thing

**_In case you didn't know, this show is the first anthropomorphic furry adult show ever crated and may shock you cause Yoai Heaven also had anthropomorphic animals_**

**_Anyway this whole story revolves around to the song "They don't Know About Us" by Victora Duffield feat. Cody Simpson_**

**_Review, follow or fav me if you can cause this may be another 1#_**


End file.
